stranded in time
by Des2234
Summary: Gogeta was the perfect warrior. Cunning, assertive and above all else held justice to the highest degree. But when a young fusion comes seeking him out, how is he to respond?
1. Chapter 1

Hello **friends and welcome to this story of the most out of nowhere and downright weird ship you will ever have the pleasure of reading! That's right! Kefla x Gogeta! what? That's mediocre at best and completely ridiculous considering both characters are timed fusions and one of them doesn't even exist in the main canon, you say? well, right you are, random critic #1! but ill be damned if i let something as arbitrary as cannosity stop me now! So hush now, and enjoy the greatest retcon in the history of dragonball!** **(disclaimer: i do not claim to own any character that appears in this fanfic. all rights go to funimation, toei animation, fuji tv and akira toriama. please supprt the official release.)** **-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THEY'RE NOT COMING?!'" The cry of the god of destruction from universe 7 rung through the air at capsule corp, causing all present to flinch, especially the poor supreme kai, who he was directing his anger towards.

"i mean what i said: they're not coming. vegeta is busy with his daughter and goku is still recovering from that energy of destruction." the supreme kai answered, unfortunately all too familiar with the quick-tempered deity who was uncharacteristically active lately, certusy of two sayians who were currently the subject of the conversation.

"Well, why cant vegeta come?!" The deity yelled, panic laced in his words, given the situation the two sayians had put him in.

"Bulma said he needs to be a better father to his daughter, considering how he acted with trunks." the supreme kai shot back, desperately trying to stay calm as to not agitate his life link further.

"alright, well what about goku? can't he just eat a senzu bean?" Beerus asked, desperately trying to come up with a way to bring in at least one of his strongest fighters.

"Unfortunately the injuries he sustained were quite severe, not even a senzu bean could bring him back to a quarter of his maximum strength." the supreme kai told the panicked god, hoping this would be the end of his questions.

"This could prove problematic." Whis, the attendant of said deity admitted, "There aren't many who can stand up to those two, so without them universe 7 might have problems during the tournament of power."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT WHIS?!" The cat entity screeched at his accomplice, letting his rage out. "If we fail to supply 10 fighters, zeno will erase universe 7 without question... what are we going to do?!"

"I think i might have a solution."

"Whos there?! what do you mean 'you have a solution'...?" The god of destruction who had long lost his composure yelled out, looking around.

"its been a while lord beerus. Its me, the supreme kai of time! im sending in two of my most powerful warriors to represent universe 7 in goku and vegetas place." came the voice, now identified as chronoa, supreme kai of time.

"Well, these two had better be powerful, otherwise ill destroy the time nest myself!" the deity announced, gaining his composure back to threaten the kai, unaware of just how pointless his 'threat' truly was, considering he wouldn't be around to destroy the time nest if these warriors weren't what the supreme kai claimed them to be.

"oh, i think you'll find these warriors to be more similar to goku and vegeta then you think~" the supreme kai claimed, quite confident in her decision.

"Ooooh, mysterious!" the blue angel stated, quite intrigued in the supreme kais claim.

Just then, before Beerus could further question the Kai about the riddle she had left for them, a bright light engulfed the sky, despite it being night, and two warriors emerged. Suddenly, all present who could sense energy reeled over in pain.

"argh! What the hell is that!?" Krillin all but demanded, desperate for relief from the massive rush that just went to his head, slowly adjusting to the unearthly energies before him. As he looked up, he saw two men standing there, both of which with insane energies, and getting a look at them, could've sworn it was Vegeta and Goku standing before him, but upon further inspection discovered the two were actually quite different from the two saiyans, but at the same time each one was the spitting image of... both of them?! However, While they both looked similar facially, that's where the similarities ended. One wore clothes that were unmistakably similar to the turtle hermit gi he currently adorned, but with inverted colours and white gloves and boots. He had a cocky smirk on his face, and upon further inspection, two matching earrings could be seen on both of his ears. The other wore clothes that looked identical to the clothes he'd seen Gotenks wearing, but with darker colours. unlike his accomplice, he had a stoic frown glued to his face and... a tail?! "Y...y-your s-s-saiyans..." he muttered, which just furthered the looks each respective saiyan was wearing.

"Bingo." the cocky one stated, as if it weren't a problem. "my name is vegito, and this is my brother, Gogeta."

"but if your saiyans, then you must be from universe 6! All of the other saiyans in universe 7 are dead! How are you alive?!" krillin accused, quickly coming to a realisation, "you must be spies from universe 6!"

"Nope~" Vegito all but sang, "if you really want to know, we're-"

Vegito was then cut off by Gogeta, who had swiftly knocked vegito down. "Shut your trap before I shut it for you." he calm threatened, his words cold as ice which, appropriately sent a cold chill down Krillins spine. How could he so casually threaten his brother?! Who where they?! And why did they look like goku and vegeta?! Chronoas words from earlier ran through krillin mind: _I think you'll find these two to be more similar to goku and vegeta then you think..._ what did that mean? Who were these saiyans? Why did they show up right when they were needed? And how were they so strong?! Something was going on, and Krillin had a bad feeling about it...

 **Welp! That's the first chapter! ...what? Your confused? Hey, iwarned you about the insane amount of retcons in this story, you stayed by your own choice! Anyway, in case you hadn't noticed, yes, I used the time patrol, but don't worry, ill slowly work them out of the story eventually... until then, I appreciate your choice to read my first fanfic, and expect much, MUCH more. Until then, fel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! guess whos back with another chapter? I'll be honest, I didn't expect much from this fanfic but one chapter in and I theres already a ton of support. Thank you! now, imma stop rambling and let you read.**

 **/**

A cold wind blew through the world of void, which was empty as far as the eye could see. it was a world of nothing. a world of absolute darkness. a world that was the Omni kings personal playground. and he had every intention to use it for just that. right now the twin Omni kings were occupying themselves with a game of chess, keeping busy while their favorite playmate, the great priest, was busy trafficking the universes to his fighting ring. as much as they wanted to play, goku said this tournament would be worth it, and so they decided they could wait. The stage was being built by the gods of destruction that they deemed lucky enough not to be forced to fight for their survival. universes 2, 5 and 10 had already arrived, and it sounded like many more would arrive soon enough.

" _Great Priest, universe 6 has gathered_ " A voice rang out in the great priests head, alerting him to yet another universe who was ready to come to the world of void and fight for their survival. the voice, being vados', wouldn't be in any danger, as the great priest had spoken with zeno and requested his children be spared, to which zeno agreed, seeing as the great priest was arranging this whole tournament for him, it was the least he could do, seeing as his outburst over 5 million years ago had cost him 6 of his children.

"alright then vados." within moments after his response, universe 6 had arrived, revealing the team consisting of a giant robotic man, who weighed more than most of even his own race. next to him stood an equally massive but noticeably more round bear-like creature, known as bottamo. underneath them stood a pig-man, who looked more like a doctor than a fighter, and next to him two namekians, both adorning traditional namekian clothing. behind them stood a purple alien of unknown origin in a grey long coat, covering his entire body. he had his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, looking almost bored. standing just a little further forward than the purple alien was a blue archosian with a sly smirk on his face, as if he had hidden intentions behind being in the tournament. said archosian had caused some trouble in the last tournament he was in, and was lucky to make it out of there alive. but what really stood out among universe 6 were the three humanoids that stood at the front of the group. they belonged to a warrior race known as the saiyans, and were all natural warriors. at the front of the group of saiyans stood a female of short height, something that seemed to be a trend for saiyans in universe 6. she wore a pink tube top, purple baggy pants, brown pointed shoes and black armbands. but what really stood out about the girl was her hair, if you could call it that. it stood on end and poked out in every direction. if one didn't know any better, you could say her hair was a weapon on its own. Her personality was brutish, rude and overall arrogant, a personality that had built up through years of gang life. Her personality almost directly mirrored her appearance, as while she was fit, she didn't appear to have any sort of muscle structure, another seemingly common trait among the saiyans of universe 6. However, her appearance is one of her greatest weapons, as she appears weak, a tactic she uses to get her opponents to lower their guard. next to her stood another saiyan, one who was slightly taller than her accomplice, with a tanner complexion. she wore a crimson top which matched her crimson skirt, with black compression shorts. she wore gold boots and arm bands, as well as gold hoop earrings. unlike most saiyans, her hair was more free hanging, and as a result she wore it in a high ponytail. her appearance was much like her comrade without much muscle mass, but unlike her ally, her personality matched this, being very timid. The third saiyan and final universe 6 warrior was, once again, a short saiyan of a slender build. He wore traditional sadala defense force armor and had short spiky hair. his personality, unlike each of his fellow saiyans, was extremely well mannered, a trait that is insanely rare among saiyans, which would prove to cost him at times.

"We should leave the warriors to their own, Lord Champa." A blue woman stated towards a fat, cat-like creature, who made a grunt in response.

"Fine. But listen here, you lot! you'd better not lose, for my sake!" He shouted, before he and the blue angel disappeared.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave. So, Cabba, where are these saiyans who taught you to go super saiyan?" Caulifla asked the male, who was looking around himself. As much has she hated to admit it, she wanted to meet the two and learn how to master it. From what cabba had told her, the remaining saiyans from universe 7 were light years ahead of them in power, even obtaining the power of the gods. Now THAT, was something she had to see.

"Im... not sure. I don't see them anywhere and I can't sense their ki anywhere..." the young boy exclaimed, frantically looking around for where universe 7 could be. Then, as if on cue, A bright light appeared a couple feet away, forcing him along with the other two saiyans who had wandered off from the rest of universe 6 to look for cabbas mentor. within that light, cabba sensed a familiar ki, but strangely enough he didn't sense vegeta. But, he could sense him faintly from... two beings...?

"Lord Beerus, lets leave the warriors to go to the bench. I'm sure they want to meet their competition." The Universe 7 angel, Whis told his master, Beerus.

"Hmph. fine. Hey, universe 7! Don't you dare fall off the stage! understood?!" He ordered from his universe, causing some to flinch in fear. Before they could respond, however, The two deities were gone to the benches.

Cabba examined the universe 7 team, looking for one individual in particular. He finally found him, or at least he thought he had. "Master! Master!" he shouted out, causing the man to turn around, and reveal himself to be... not vegeta. This confused the saiyan, as the man was the only one who could be his master. He looked again and even discovered there were only 9 warriors...? "Uh... master...?"

"Heh, your close, but not quite. your looking for vegeta, right?" The man explained, keeping a smirk on his face, which did unnerve the saiyan boy. Who was this? and... why was his power so massive?!

"Uh... yeah... where is he...?" Cabba inquired, hoping his master was just late. after all, they were missing a member, right? Maybe that last member is Vegeta?

"Unfortunately, He had to stay home to take care of his new born daughter. Sorry about that." He stated, with a look that Caulifla recognized, something she and kale were constantly surrounded by in her gang. There was no doubt in her mind. this one was a saiyan from universe 7.

"Your a saiyan." The girl stated more than asked, since she was sure of the answer.

"Bingo. Man, that's 2 today. Do I really make it that obvious...?" He said, with a teasing tone. Caulifla barely knew the guy, and she already couldn't stand him. "Me and my brother are both saiyans."

"Uh... brother...?" Caulifla questioned, not seeing anymore saiyans on universe 7s team. She wondered if the saiyan before him was sane, he certainly hadn't given her a reason to believe him to be.

"Yeah, he's right her- oh come on!" The man exclaimed, visibly upset by the absence of his supposed brother. "Where did he get off to- there you are!" he said racing over to a man simply leaning against the pillar in the middle of the stage. his posture and attitude reminded the universe 6 saiyans of there very own Hit, but this man didn't look bored. Come to think of it, he looked... exactly like his brother?! The three could see the two talking, the first man trying to reason with his brother, and eventually, they reluctantly returned.

"Sorry 'bout that. my brother can be kinda antisocial." The first man explained, gesturing to the man next to him. "MY names vegito. and this is my brother, Gogeta." vegito told the three saiyans. "Nice meeting you."

"Its nice to meet you two as well, but if your the tenth warrior for universe 7, then wheres the man who faced Hit..?" Cabba wondered, looking around and counting again to make sure hie hadn't made a mistake. Nope, that saiyan wasn't here, and there were ten warriors before him. so where...?

"He had some... difficulties before the tournament." The second man, whos name was apparently Gogeta explained. There was something about the way he spoke that just sent a chill up cabbas spine. It was as if on a moments notice he would kill everyone, as if there weren't any repercussions. And just the way he carried himself as well was just so... confident, yet humble... unlike his brother, who was more than willing to let his power flow freely, and his stance and facial expression just screamed power. 'I wonder if he's as powerful as he looks...' cabba thought, reaching out with his senses, to get a good scale of where the two saiyans stood.

"ARGH!" Cabba reeled over, clutching his head, as a massive energy rushed over him, his reaction only furthering the smirk on vegitos face. His power was massive! Even if cabba went super saiyan, he couldn't come close to the power he possessed! Just what the hell was he!? His brother, on the other hand, seemed to be supressing his power, as it was barely noticeable. 'that's how I didn't sense him before...' cabba thought to himself. 'But if he has this good of control over his ki, what else can he do? How powerful are these two?! Even master vegeta and that other saiyan, goku weren't anywhere close to this!'

"What's wrong? too much for you? if this is too much, I wonder what will happen if I go super saiyan... " He pondered, mocking thought before a smirk grew back on his face. "Your head would probably explode if I just went ot super saiyan 2..."

This peeked Cauliflas interest. "there's a super saiyan 2? show me." she demanded on the saiyan, glaring at him, but to no avail, as he only chuckled.

"I doubt you could handle the immense pressure I'd give off. I don't want to hurt you before the fighting even starts, now do I?" he mocked, clearly trying to aggravate the girl; and it worked.

"You cocky little-" she began, getting ready to throw a punch, but paused when she saw vegito on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Stop aggravating them. Your job isn't to deal with them. you know your targets." His brother, Gogeta said, glaring an icy stare down at his wounded brother. 'How the hell did he do that?! He didn't even move and he knocked his brother clean off his feet!' "lets not fight here. we'll have plenty of time to let out aggression when the tournament starts." Gogeta explained to the three amazed saiyans who were still in bewilderment of his display of speed. Without giving them time to answer, he turned around to walk off to his universe dragging his brother when suddenly a new universe arrived. "...universe 11."

Ten new warriors came into the world of void, all dressed in red and black jumpsuits with white gloves and boots. Gogeta, seeing this, dropped his brother and walked towards the newly arrived universe, specifically towards a grey alien standing still. When he got too close, the grey alien disappeared and reappeared behind him. "get lost." the alien calmly stated. but, to his surprise, Gogeta appeared behind him in the blink of an eye, and answered the aliens threat with a grunt and turned around to walk off towards universe 7, grabbing and dragging his brother who was still in pain along with him.

With how much power and speed the two brothers from universe 7 were casually displaying, one thing was certain to the three universe 6 saiyans: This would be the longest 48 minutes of their lives; and if their not careful, also the last.

 **/**

 **Whew! that only took forever! This chapter definitely went by smoother for me, and I feel like it went better than the previous chapter! I especially enjoyed writing that little exchange between Gogeta and Jiren, as well as the universe 6 saiyans. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story! Feel free to give me reviews, cause they will help motivate me to get these chapters out faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it me im back! Ohh boy, if you were waiting for the action to begin, then you'll love this next chapter. this one marks the begging of the actual tournament. Quick side note: Im planning on not covering the entire tournament, as that would take way to long to rewrite, so ill only be focusing on Gogeta and vegito: specifically Gogeta. In case it wasn't clear from the last chapter, Gogeta will be essentially taking gokus place in the tournament, and vegito will take vegetas place. Due to this though and the severe lack of vegeta moments until the end of the tournament, so there will be a brief absence of vegito. sorry! anyways, this chapter will focus on both brothers briefly, before breaking off once again. Somewhere in this chapter, I actually lefty two hints to gogetas past and one partial hint for vegito. what does that mean, you ask? well, read on and find out!**

 **/**

"The tournament of power will commence at once. but first, some words from zeno." The great priests words rung throughout the world of void, reaching the different warriors who were now all present to fight for their survival. at present, zeno was going to give a 'speech'.

"Fight hard! Fight fair! And above all else, make it fun to watch!" The twin zenos yelled down, taking turns with phrases, shouting the last phrase. With the end of his speech, the great priest signaled with a wave of his hand, marking the beginning of the tournament. Immediately, multiple universes shot off to try and get early eliminations, using the element of surprise. One universe, in particular, were looking for certain warriors.

Far off in universe 7s corner, frieza blasted off, intent to have some 'fun' with the tournament, accompanied in this mindset by two androids and one cocky saiyan, who all took off to quench their thirst for battle. The leader of this universe was struggling to keep his universe in line, calling out to the quickly disappearing warriors.

"Give it up, gohan. We expected this from them. I'm just surprised one saiyan stayed." Master Roshi stated, intent on helping the teams strategist sane, as they needed him with the stakes this high. It wasn't a lie either, he truly did expect everyone to take off like that. One saiyan, however, stood still with his eyes closed, relaxed, as if he was already claiming victory. Then, without warning, a dense, yet calm, orange aura surrounded the saiyan, as he began to walk forwards towards the ensuing chaos. His posture was strong, but loose, as if he were waiting for something. Just before he as out of sight, however, Master roshi saw three wolves of different primary colourings strike the unguarded saiyan, throwing up a huge cloud of dust. When the dust settled, master roshi was shocked at what he saw. there, having not moved an inch, the saiyan stood, strong as ever. His aura flexed, sending the three attackers flying, before roshis vision was cut off.

Gogeta was as calm asa ever facing the trio de dangers, not worried and patiently waiting for his brother to show up. after all, he needed him so they could both show there strength to the other universes and secure their positions as powerhouses. However, as usual, he was late. But, to his credit, he then showed up with the rest of universe 9 in tail.

"I figured defeating all of their universe would be better than just the trio de dangers." Vegito said, looking over to his brother with a smirk, proud that he was able to lead all of their universe to him.

"Well, your not wrong. Lets take out the trash, then." The two brothers looked at each other, before they closed their eyes, focusing. Then, in the next instant, they were in the middle of universe 9s offense. The two together serving as an unstoppable offense and defense, perfectly covering each other, and throwing in combination attacks as well, catching their opponents off guard. However, universe had 10 warriors, and were quickly overwhelming the brothers, much to their surprise. Just as their attackers began to overtake them, the dogpile of warriors exploded with a golden light, sending the brutish universe flying in its entirety, as the two brothers turned super saiyan, their hair waving calmly as their energy was freely flowing around them, their eyes a piercing teal. Universe 9 had little time to prepare for the one-sided offense the two brothers immediately threw their way, catching them all off guard. By this time, some warriors around them had taken interest in the two brothers, and had decided to watch in awe. Soon, universe 9 found themselves on the edge of the stage, cornered by the two saiyans they had foolishly engaged.

"No! This can't be happening! This is not how we will go down! Universe 9 will survive! We MUST survive!" A blue wolf man, likely the leader of the team shouted, as he began charging ki in his hands, quickly followed by his entire universe, pouring all their energy into the attack.

"That... isn't how this was supposed to go..." Gogeta stated, sighing, before turning to his brother.

"Looks like we gotta deal with this. Hey, at least this'll build up our reputation, right?" Vegito stated, smirking at his brother, before throwing his arms out and charging a blue yellow light in each hand, preparing to counter the blast that would soon be sent their way.

Sighing, Gogeta threw his own hands back behind him, charging his own hands, charging greenish-blue energy instead, seeing as his brother said 'our' reputation.

"TAKE THIS UNIVERSE 7! HAAAAHHHHH!" The blue wolf screamed, hurtling his ki into a beam which soon unified with his teammates, creating a massive energy beam, headed straight for the brothers. The brothers, of course, responded in kind wit their own combination attack.

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" Vegito yelled, pulling his attack into the classic turtle hermit stance, before lancing the energy forward in a blue and yellow beam, headed straight for a collision with their focus universes desperate attempt to finish off the brothers. Next to him, his brother mirrored his movements with his own attack.

"SHINING KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta yelled out with his brother, forcing his own ki into the classic turtle hermit stance, before thrusting his arms forward, as well as his attack, moving side-by-side with his brothers beam.

The two Beams from the saiyans fought for dominance, before spiraling together, creating one insanely powerful blast before colliding with universe 9s blast. The brothers, however, underestimated how much the universe threw into their attack, feeling their attack being pushed back. By this point, the whole fighting stage had stopped to watch the display of pure raw power that was the beam struggle. The original clash of the beams had even sent some unlucky warriors flying off the stage and to the benches.

Just as the brothers were about to be overtaken by the beam from the 10 warriors together, they erupted in a blinding golden light, which caused their hair to stand on end and bio electricity to be thrown everywhere, colliding with warriors and sending even more off the stage. with that, the two brothers attack quickly engulfed universe 9s warriors in their entirety, sending them flying off the stage.

The two brothers powered down, looking around at the shocked and terrified expressions on everyones faces. even the pride troopers were at a loss for words at the insane show of strength these two had just displayed.

"Every warrior from universe 9 has been eliminated. therefore, universe 9... will be erased." The great priest announced, drawing all of the warriors attention to the fading universe on the bench, before being left with nothing. Every universe, every warrior, was shocked. disturbed. scared. and, above all else, driven to not befall the same fate as the unfortunate universe they had just witnessed the erasure of. Soon, however, the fighting had commenced again, with even more ferocity.

"well, I'd say that pretty much covers one universe. I'll go off and handle the rest of my targets. and YOU have to train a certain saiyan." vegito said, teasing his brother before taking off to look for his next target. Gogeta, however, simply stood there, waiting. And, just as he thought, he heard a feminie voice behind him.

"Hey you! Gogeta, was it? What was that power you and your brother used back there?" A familiar voice rang out behind him, which Gogeta couldn't help but chuckle at.

"right on cue." He said to himself, turning around to face the source. "Its called super saiyan 2. Its the power that comes to a saiyan when they master super saiyan and push themselves further." He calmly stated to the girl, staring straight at her. Her face, as expected, lit up.

"Really?! You mean I can get that power?!" She shouted, running up and grabbing the front of his vest, holding him in place.

"Yes. Why don't you try it for yourself?" Gogeta said, already certain of the response he'd get.

Caulifla started powering up, searching for the tingling and bringing it out, turning super saiyan. Then, she pushed harder, trying to fish out the power she was sure she had in her. She dove deep inside her, finding the spark she was searching for, and pulling it out, erupting in golden light and blue bio electricity, her hair standing on end. She looked up with amazement in her eyes at the saiyan male in front of her, wonder filling her features. Gogeta smirked at her before he was immediately erupted in golden light, his hair, however, flowing slowly, only being in the first super saiyan state, lowering his power to match hers, seeing as his power was still too much for her to handle. Caulifla, however, couldn't wait to test her new power and immediately charged the man, ecstatic about how much raw power was flowing through her. He contested her strike, pushing her back, and immediately rushing in for a knee, but was met with her own knee. He, however, expected this, and spun around on his heel, throwing the girl away with a roundhouse kick, flying back at her with a ki blast in his hand, throwing it down to create a smoke screen, engaging her in it, obscuring kales vision, much to the dismay of the saiyan girl ,as she had been watching as this man quickly taught his sis how to get to the next level of saiyan potential.

In the smoke, caulifla was currently blocking a barrage of strikes from the saiyan male before her, caught off guard with a point-blank ki blast. she didn't understand how he had slowly over powered her! She could feel more power in his strikes as their battle progressed, and not just that. he was getting faster! then, in an instant, he was behind her, and sent her flying to kales feet, bruised, beaten and barely conscious.

"I expected more from the prodigy caulifla. I guess I raised my expectations too high. Your just another weakling." Gogeta calmly stated, walking towards the two girls, spitting out his words, which ahd their desired effect, with caulifla getting up and charging him. He, however, simply threw her back at kales feet, the timid saiyan in shock at her sis' current state.

"Sis! are you ok?!" The saiyan exclaimed, panicking at what she should do about the approaching male.

"I-I'm fine, Kale. J-just a little bruised, that's all..." Caulifla weakly answered, barely conscious. In truth, she was anything but fine. This guy wasn't just strong... he was insane! The power gap became quickly evident to the girl, for the first time frightened of her current opponent and what he was clearly capable of. What was she thinking, challenging him?! She saw how strong he was! She FELT how strong he was, but she was too focused on the form he was in to notice this, of course.

"You fought well. Reaching super saiyan 2 is a feat not many can say they have accomplished. Now, however, its time to end this." His words came with praise, but caulifla ultimately knew what they really were, a good bye. Gogeta formed a ki blast in his hand, aiming it at her, prepared to finish the fight. However, behind Caulifla, kale was infuriated. This man came in, took sis' trust and is now about to eliminate her just like that?! No.. she wouldn't allow it... She couldn't allow it! She would stop him... at any cost!

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" kale bellowed, a sickly green engulfing the small saiyan girl, nearly blinding all who witnessed this terrifying transformation. When the light finally cleared, in place of the small, timid saiyan stood a massive hulking creature intent on avenging her sis in battle, charging Gogeta, forcing him on the defenses. Gogeta responded by quickly turning super saiyan 2, and even fought on par with the young saiyan, trying to subdue her. Unfortunately, she didn't listen to reason, instead taking advantage of his holding back an sending him flying, before letting out another roar and charging other fighters, knocking them off one by one. Her charge was tearing up the stage, creating massive craters and hills of mass, effectively cutting off vision. Her rampage caught all of her opponents off guard, even eliminating one pride trooper.

Caulifla lay, in amazement and pain at her prodigy, before Gogeta appeared beside her. "So, you r back to finish me off then, bastard?" she spat at him, secretly amazed he was still breathing after that blow.

"No. I'm here to help you. You need to talk to kale, help her regain consciousness and control her power." Came the answer, catching the smaller saiyan off guard. She reluctantly accepted his help, but one problem still stood:

"I can't move after that fight. How am I gonna talk to her?" The saiyan questioned, intrigued on the older fighters solution. Maybe he had an energy transmitting technique? or maybe he could teleport her to kale?

Then, without warning, Gogeta picked Caulifla up, holding her in a position that was common for newly weds as oppose to enemies. "W-what the hell do you think your doing!?" She shouted, embarrassed by the sudden actions of the saiyan male.

"You wanted to know how I'd get you to kale. This is my solution." his answer came, calm as ever, as if the situation they were in was any other.

"Put me down, now!" Caulifla demanded, yelling like a little kid.

"Stop being immature. You friend needs you right now, and you can't move. now just let me carry you. I'll focus on getting close, you just get through to her." He stated, before leaping off after kales path of destruction, earning a surprised squeak from the saiyan in his arms. Despite the fact he was leaping around, Caulifla felt quite comfortable, almost safe in the mysterious saiyans arms, as she watched him tracking kale expertly. Her arms had inadvertedly wrapped around his neck, trying to gain extra comfort, and succeeding. She began to doze off, when she heard his voice call her name, pulling her out of her daze.

"Your friend is up ahead. You ready?" He questioned the female, earning a drowsy nod in return. He quickly jumped beside kale, who was currently unleashing a barrage of ki blasts in all directions. He quickly deployed his vanish guard, protecting the two from any damage, as caulifla spoke.

"Kale! KALE! Look at me!" This yell caused the massive saiyan to turn towards the source of that voice which was familiar, though she didn't know why. It sounded... soothing. "You need to calm down, kale. Its me, caulifla. You recognize me, don't you kale...?" The voice spoke softer, causing memories to flood in, memories of the one named caulifla. Her friend... her... sis...

"Cau... lifla...?" The monster repeated, reaching out slowly towards the voice, slowly calming down.

"that's right, kale. its me. And I'm so proud of you. You've done so much without me. But its time to stop. We gotta leave some fun for everyone else, right?" The voice spoke again, finishing off with a mocking tone that only belonged to one saiyan. Her sis. She slowly reached out to her, vision slowly returning as she did, seeing her face, as her hand met cauliflas own.

"I-It is you... sis... I... I..." the saiyan girl exclaimed, distraught at what she just did, bursting into tears. caulifla simply stroked her prodigies hair slowly, calming her down.

"You did nothing wrong, kale. Hell, I wish I could do that!" She exclaimed, looking at her prodigy with a look only one person could produce, causing kale to start laughing. when she finally calmed down, she noticed someone was holding caulifla, and, looking up at who that was, saw a face she had hoped she would never see again. The ice cold glare of the saiyan who put her sis in this condition. The one who caused her to transform. the man she had quickly grown to hate. Then, to her surprise, his features softened.

"You did well, kale. your even able to control your power." He spoke, not in an angry or superior tone like before, but more like a caring guardian, praising her for her abilities.

"Universe 6 warrior kale." A low voice came, slowly walking towards the three, making their presence known. "For what you did to the stage and the fact you eliminated a pride trooper, You must be eliminated." By now, the voice was revealed to be the warrior from universe 11, Jiren, the supposed 'strongest in the universe'. And he had come for kale. Much to her surprise, however, she felt caulifla passed into her arms, and saw Gogeta stand in front of her, in a defensive manner.

"Leave them be, Jiren. I set her off, its me you want." He spoke with that commanding tone again, although, hearing it used to defend her made kale feel... warm... as if with this saiyan in between the two, he would protect them both. And, just for a second, she forgot where she was. she was, however, snapped out of her daze by his voice, this time directed at her.

"Take caulifla and find a safe place. I've given her some of my energy, but it will take some time to take effect. You two sit there and recover your stamina." He spoke with assertion, making sure kale understood.

"What about you? You don't have to fight him on my behalf!" She pleaded, as her new mentor prepared to face the strongest fighter in the tournament.

"Don't worry about me. This is not where my story ends. Now, go." With that kale took off running with caulifla, avoiding fighters until she found a safe cave to sit in and heal.

"I will Agno ledge your selfless nature, warrior of universe 7. however, you stand no chance against me." Jiren spoke, asserting his place as the dominant force between the two of them.

"I cannot. I'm still needed. I will not allow myself to fall to the likes of you." Came gogetas calm response, not at all shaken by the substantial power difference between the two of them.

"So be it. Prepare yourself." came Jirens answer and, a split second later, had a fist to gogetas face, which did nothing to his surprise, until he exploded with a golden light, bio electricity arcing around them as gogetas hair stood on end, marking his assention into super saiyan 2. The sudden burst of energy sent the pride trooper flying back, but he quickly recovered and flew back at the saiyan. as the fight progressed, Jiren was noticeably gaining the edge, and so Gogeta burst into the next level, having long mastered the form to use it with as much efficiency as its predecessors, his hair growing longer to complete the transformation, his eyebrows remaining the same to mark the his completion of super saiyan 3.

"The real fight begins now." Gogeta announced, before charging Jiren again, but to no avail. with a final strike, Jiren sent the saiyan spiraling back, barely able to stand.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to use this Jiren, but you leave me no choice." Gogeta jumped up onto a tall pillar, raising his arms up, a small blue ball forming. "Will you avoid this attack, Jiren, or face this head on?" Gogeta questioned the pride trooped, curious of his motives. when he got no answer, he assumed that the warrior would tank his ultimate attack. Seeing his attack, his universe gave him their aid in the form of their energy, contributing to the spirit bomb. When it was finally ready, Gogeta hurled it down to Jiren, pouring everything into it. The pride trooper simply pushed it back, which was met with a super saiyan response, seeing as jiren had literally knocked him out of the ascended state earlier. however, the force didn't last long before the spirit bomb was once again pushed towards Gogeta, which met another golden offense, this time with bio electricity aswell, which, while proving to be a better challenge, was still not enough. Then, in a final attempt to push Jiren back, Gogeta turned super saiyan three, pouring everything into his offense, but again, to no avail, as the force between Jiren and Gogeta compressed the spirit bomb, creating a black ball of condensed pure ki, which with an invisible strike from jiren, Gogeta fell inot, having run out of stamina.

The spirit bomb exploded, enveloping the area around the fight, even forcing Jiren to retreat. Time seemed to stand still, as all warriors looked on at the supposed death of one of the greatest warriors in the tournament. Even the god themselves seemed to be in shock.

Then, out of nowhere, a massive white light enveloped the crater, causing all who witnessed to shield there eyes. In all the chaos, all that happen only the simple words from a certain cat god were heard:

"He's coming."

 **/**

 **Whew! This was a long one! I got through a lot in this chapter, and even a bit of fluff, although only minor, considering this is a tournament. I only really changed the events after the caulifla and Gogeta fight, and I cut the Jiren Gogeta fight down further than I thought I would, but I like how this one went! Now, to explain a couple things: First of all, Gogeta. Why didn't he go SSG against Jiren? The short answer is he couldn't. I'll get more into that later. Second: Why was kale able to control her beserker form so soon? I just wanted to write it like that, as it will actually help kefla in the future when shes introduced. Finally: Why was Gogeta such a jerk to Caulifla? Well, unlike Goku, Gogeta understands that the super saiyan transformation stems from raw emotion, which actually helped make cauliflas super saiyan 2 stronger, which is something I need from her for the future to make sense. That's all for now! Thanks for reading my fanfic and don't forget to review, as they actually do help me get these chapters out sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess whos back with another chapter of your favorite retcon? That's right! Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, but this one was the hardest to write so far, and I had to get my ideas straight. So lets see how this goes, shall we?**

 **/**

Everything was silent. No one dared make as sound, for fear of the consequences. Every warrior, every warrior looked on at the crater, and the unimaginable pressure given off.

There, in the center of the crater, stood a single warrior, who was thought to have just died. But he did not come back unarmed. He stood, hanging loosely, barely any sign of being conscious. then , as I fall at once, he exploded with white and blue radiance, a massive pillar of pure energy erupting where he stood, a fierce, almost primal roar coming out from deep within, shaking the whole stage. When the energy died down, he stood, straight as ever, hair waving slowly, being thrown loosely by the aura that had imploded from the massive pillar of energy, now calmly enveloping his body. But that wasn't the most terrifying part of him. No, the most petrifying feature was his eyes, which were now a piercing silver, as if all emotion was void from them.

He stood, facing a single person, looking straight at them. That person was Jiren, his main focus. He slowly stepped forward, before dashing forward and immediately met Jiren, who dodged his kick by ducking. HIs movement was so quick, so refined that none could even see it happen, not the warriors, not the kais, not even the gods could tell what had just occurred. within the next instant, the two powerhouses were locked in a fierce battle of fists, their movements so fluent, so fast that they both looked like they weren't even moving. Slowly, as the unstoppable assault continued, It could be seen that Jiren was gaining the upper hand. Then, to everyones surprise, Jiren reeled over in pain, a fist in his stomach. Gogeta stood up straight, closing his eyes, before sliding forward, and Jiren was assaulted on all sides with rapid, rainbow strikes, which if Jirens desperate struggle were any indication, were effectively unstoppable.

Jiren, quickly getting agitated by this technique, exploded with energy, extending the crater by 20 feet all around. When the dust settled, however, Gogetas aura was seen to have a faint orange in it, enveloping a completely unscathed saiyan, much to Jirens dismay.

A certain moustached pride trooper flew down at the saiyan, attempting to aid his comrade. however, he was met instead with the fist of another saiyan, who had seen and intercepted this attempt at his brother.

"Hello, big guy. I think we should give them some privacy, lets go somewhere more private..." He cooly stated, before spinning and throwing the pride trooper away, jumping off after him.

The orange aura faded from around Gogeta, leaving him vulnerable, which the infuriated pride trooper took as his opportunity, charging forward, but was met once again with an equally fierce assault. The two battled, seemingly equals, before Jiren was once again hit in the stomach with an untraceable strike, which Gogeta took as his opportunity again, this time knocking him up and immediately warping behind him, hitting him away once again, and warping behind the grey warrior. This pattern continued, Gogetas attacks growing in ferocity and speed, slowly adjusting and speeding up. However, he was quickly tiring, until he finished his brutal assault with a downward kick, sending the pride trooper into the ground and blasting him against the time pillar in the middle, where he began focusing his aura into his fist, which eventually started glowing in rainbow colours.

Meanwhile, A battered and beaten pride trooper stood up, charging his own ki into his fist, getting ready for the inevidable clash that would end their battle, getting into a stance to blast off at his opponent.

both warriors stared daggers at each other, before blasting off towards each other, getting ready to end their battle. Behind Gogeta, a large, almost scaled body began to appear, as he called out the name of his technique:

"STARDUST DRAGON FIST!" His massive roar once again shacking not just the tournament stage, but the whole world of void, as the head of a dragon appeared where his fist once was, his ki forming a dragon as he flew toward jiren, all the while leaving small particles behind, which flew off in all directions.

When the pride troopers fist met the massive dragon, the two battled for dominance, before jiren closed his eyes, closing them and sending a shockwave out, dispersing the dragon and knocking the saiyan within out of the mysterious state he had take non, and sending him flying down, unconscious and beaten, spazing with violent waves of the residue ki from jirens massive attack, barely breathing. Jiren, Quite beaten himself, went to knock the saiyan who had caused him so much trouble with his techniques. However, he was instead put on the defenses again, when the assassin hit came and tried a sucker punch on him.

/

"whew, that was quite the beating your friend took, wouldn't you say?" a certain cocky saiyan stated, casually dodging attacks from the pride trooper he was currently engaging, taunting him with how well his borther had done against the pride trooper. He hated to admit it, but Gogeta did have superior instincts, so it was clear that he would have to be the one to gain ultra instinct. But Vegito couldn't have predicted his brothers punisher drive and super mad dance could be powered up so much. even his last attack, the stardust dragon fist, was a combination of his two ultimate techniques, the soul punisher and the dragon fist, and its energy was massive! However, it was still painstakingly clear that Jiren far outclassed him, even with his brothers secret technique.

"Maybe you should focus on our, battle, saiyan!" The pride trooper answered, not willing to show the concern and shock he felt for how much the saiyan had gained, even catching jiren off guard and throwing him through such a brutal beating! He let his frustration out on the saiyans brother, throwing extra force into his final strike, which broke off the exchange of fists, before the two warriors began firing ki blasts at each other, countering the barrages perfectly.

/

"I know he fell around here somewhere... there he is!" A small, familiar female figure stated, running up to the body, laying on the tournament ground, run into a massive cavern from the final strike he took.

"He's barely conscious, and fading fast!" The same female, who had previously engaged the saiyan before that brutal beating he gave and took from Jiren cried, worried for her self-proclaimed mentor. "Kale, what should we do!?"

"Leave him be. He's tougher than you two can imagine, and hes been through worse and survived. Hell, he's died three times." A voice came, deep and stoic, from the mouth of the cave. The two saiyans who had been inspecting the body turned to see who the voice could belong too, seeing a namekian along with an orange-clad man standing next to him who caulifla recognized as part of universe 7.

"What do you mean he's died three times!? He's clearly fine!" The small saiyan girl yelled at the namekian, who no doupt had come to check on the saiyan himself.

"We don't have time for this. We'll leave his fate to you two." The warrior clan namekian, Piccolo stated to the two girls, turning to his accomplice. "LEt's go, gohan."

"Right, lets go." The man, now identified as gohan said, taking one last glance at the girls and body lying there, before helping piccolo roll a boulder infront of the cave, so jiren couldn't find them, seeing as he would no doupt search for his enemy. "But piccolo, what did you mean he's died three times? We barely know him!" Gohan stated, confused at his masters odd claim to the literal death count of the warrior.

"Oh, I belive I may have figured out the identity of the two new warriors of ours, so i'm pretty sure my tally is accurate." The green warrior claimed, confident at his understanding of the two saiyan brothers origins.

"If you say so, piccolo..."

/

Meanwhile, in the crater the two universe 7 warriors had left their teammate and two enemies, the two girls were waiting patiently for their mentor to wake up, eager to learn more from him and eager to see him for a different reason as well, though neither of them would admit it. Slowly, he began to stur, and open his eyes, before shooting up and preparing two ki blasts in his hand, scanning his surroundings, before collapsing to one knee again, dispersing his ki blasts.

"Hey! calm it down, hotshot! It's just us!" The hot headed saiyan, who had retreated to the far wall of the cave out of fear for the older saiyan shouted, before seeing him fall down and rushing to his aid, along with her friend.

"Yeah, just take it easy... you took quite the beating out there." The smaller of the saiyans said, helping the saiyan to lay down with her sis, trying to get the man to rest. which was insane! They were enemies, right? So why was she so driven to help him while he's vulnerable? She pinned it down to being thankful for standing up for her and facing the superior warrior in her stead. speaking of which...

"Hey... Gogeta...?" Kale calmly spoke, swallowing her fear as the older saiyan resting on the ground looked at her, "I... just wanted to say... thank you. You stood up to that monster Jiren for me, even after I attacked you so abruptly..."

"Hey, speaking of which... why were you such a jerk during our fight?!" Caulifla demanded down at the injured man, who slowly sat up to speak.

"It was to help you get stronger. A saiyans true power comes from pure emotion. Since you basically unlocked both transformations naturally, they were weaker than they should have bee. no amount of training could power them up, as training a super saiyan state induces that you tap into the unimaginable power you first experienced when you transformed. but since you never experienced that, you wouldn't have gotten any stronger, unless you experienced that pure emotion. So, to sum it up, I was training you. And it seems it worked. While I was slowly increasing my power during our fight, I could feel you getting stronger in response, and that final strike was what I was looking for." His words caught the girl off guard. he was making her... stronger...? Come to think of it, she did feel stronger after their fight...

"And look, even kale was able to control her super saiyan power. I'm very proud of both of you." His words were so sincere, the two girls couldn't help but look away with embarrassment. _Why the hell am I embarrassed?! All he did was praise us! So why do I feel so...?_ Caulifla shook herself out of her thoughts, standing up and powering up, looking down at the beaten saiyan. "I hope you didn't think I was happy! You're gonna teach me to turn into that form you used to fight Jiren!" She demanded, blasting the rock and cave walls away, showing their spot off to everyone, forcing Gogeta to get up and fight. Kale, seeing the chance, stood next to caulifla.

"Fine. I'll fight you." the male saiyan stood up, facing them and taking a fighting stance, before powering up.

 _Somethings not right. He was far more powerful when he fought sis before and even when he fought jiren._ Kale thought to herself, feeling the saiyans power fluctuating unevenly, as if he wasn't in control of his power. She, however, paid no mind to this and instead powered up to her own super saiyan form, which she could control, thankfully.

The two girls looked at each other, nodding before charging forward at the saiyan, who just dodged all of their strikes, despite the speed, power and number difference. Something was different about how he fought. it was as if he knew what they would of before they did! Just then, caulifla heard the angel of universe 7 mention something about martial arts, a term caulifla had never been particularly fond of, despite the fact it would clearly make her stronger. she, instead chose a much more direct approach to combat which was, clearly backfiring on her. _So if hes using these martial arts to predict our next moves, then if I kick here..._ Her plan worked, as her foot connected with the saiyan, however his reflexes let him block the strike, before retreating back, giving himself some breathing space.

"Hm. Clever, Caulifla. using unusual battle tactics to throw off my pattern. I'm glad you were able to figure that out so quickly. However... this is a battle." Suddently, The two girls were surrounded by replicas of the saiyan, all identical. _What the hell is going on!?_ Caulifla thought, confused at how the saiyan was able to literally duplicate himself, before getting a closer look at the clones. there had to be a pattern...

Suddenly, all the clones rushed the girls at once, forcing them to brace themselves for impact. To their surprise, they only felt strikes on each of their backs, sending them flying into a rock. As the two saiyans looked on, their opponent and mentor walked slowly towards them, with his usual confidence, but kale could see the strain he was putting on his body. Although, he was still a saiyan, and his body was healing quickly. Out of nowhere, he began to duplicate again. Kale, however, had figured out the attack.

"Those aren't actually clones. They can't hurt us. There's only one of you whose real." she stated, understanding the technique they were facing.

"Correct. But, just because you understand a technique doesn't mean you can beat it." Suddenly, all of the clones were enveloped with the white aura Gogeta gave off in his base form. But Kale found one small detail that gave the attack away. _One clones aura is wilder than the others... Just like Gogetas aura was when we first began. That must be him!_ The saiyan faked fear, pretending his technique was unreadable. Then, when he closed in to attack, Kale struck the clone she was sure was her enemy, which caused the rest of the clones to disperse.

"Well done, kale... You found the flaw in my attack and exploited it." He stated, struggling to stand, but eventually getting up before exploding with the golden aura of his super saiyan state, hair flowing like hers, as oppose to caulifla whos hair stood on end, being in her super saiyan 2 state. Suddenly, more clones appeared in greater numbers. Kale looked, and found the clone with an uneven aura, preparing to strike it and hopefully stop Gogeta from using this technique. However, when the clones did come in, the clone she was sure was the real thing phased right through her, much to her surprise. She braced for the strike he would inflict on her for not finding him... only it never came. all the clones phased right through the girls, much to their surprise. When they looked up, however, they saw him charging two attacks, a turquoise ball in one hand a a yellow ball in the other.

"HAH!" He yelled out, pushing the yellow ki blast forward, which shot out multiple ki blasts that rained down on them. The balls were weak, but it prevented them from advancing on him, effectively cutting off their one way to reach him.

"KALE! CHARGE AN ATTACK! HE CAN"T TAKE BOTH OF OUR BEAMS!" Caluifla shouted, desperately trying to communicate with her prodigy and creat a paln. She ha been charging red ki in her hands for awhile, but she needed kale to do the same.

Kale, understanding Cauliflas plan, began charging a green energy beam in her hands, getting ready to blast through the barrage. However, before they had a chance, the barrage stopped, confusing the girls. But whe nKale looked straight ahead, she saw Gogeta standing there with the turquoise ball in hand. Had he been charging that this whole time!?

Kale, thinking quick, thrust her attack forward, getting ready for the counter. "ERASER CANNON!" She yelled, catching cauliflas attention as the attack rushed towards Gogeta.

Caulifla, seeing what kale was doing, quickly threw her own attack as well, combining with kales as it rushed towards their master.

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Gogeta yelled, sending his own attack towards the girls, exploding into his super saiyan 2 state in the process. The two beams collided, forcing each other back, going back and forth. However, Kale and Caulifla quickly gained the advantage, taking over the bema struggle. Just when they were about to envelope Gogeta in their attack, he exploded in Golden energy, hair bursting longer as he ascended beyond the two saiyans current power, immediately enveloping their attack, meeting absolutely no resistance. as the attack quickly wrapped itself around the two saiyans, their screams were all that were heard.

"Ugh... too strong..." Caulifla told kale, stating the obvious. she looked behind her and saw the edge of the stage, them being pinned down against the edge. she looked up and saw their mentor standing above them in his ascended state, glowing a strong golden energy.

"You two were both very impressive. But I'm afraid it's time to end this battle." Gogetas words came with the same power as before when he had faced her alone, furthering his seriousness about eliminating them. _No! This can't be it! We still have so much to learn from him! We have to learn super saiyan 3 from him! But he's too strong! I should have realised that he was too strong when he and his brother eliminated universe 9... wait a minute... his brother! That's it!_ Caulifla suddenly remembered a certain cat entity who gave two namekians matching earrings to fuse. When she heard about that, and when she saw Gogetas brother wearing them, she snatched them off of him while he was in pain before the tournament!

"Hey Kale! Here!" She said, throwing the earring to her friend, before securing hers to her ear. "Put it on!"

"Wait! No!" She could hear Gogeta yell, but it was too late. When kale secured her earring, the two flew towards each other, before colliding, two saiyans became one.

 **/**

 **Another day, another chapter! This chapter was a little harder to write, but I think it ended okay! Why was Gogeta against the fusion? I guess we'll find out... next time! Now, to address the main issue of this chapter: Why was Gogeta so weak facing caulifla and Kale? The answer is quite simple: He took a much larger hit than goku did, as Jiren was TICKED with Gogeta, and put an unnecessary amount of force into his blow. Also, Frieza didn't give him any energy, so He had to rely on his stamina to come back during the fight. That's it for this chapter! Please, feel free to leave a review, as they do help me get these out more regularly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT! So, yea. I read what I had previously wrote for chapter 5, and I hated it. It was way too emotional and it came out of nowhere. I tried to push more fluff into the story, but it backfired and gave the opposite of what I want: a well paced story. SO! It's time for take 2! Chapter 5 2.0! Chapter 5.5, if you will. Lets see if I can do better...**

 **/**

"Wait! No!" The saiyans words were lost to the wind as the two girls bodies flew towards each other, colliding and bursting with light. When the dust had settled, a single saiyan stood in the place of the two females, wearing a pink shirt like kales, with long skin-tight pants to match, gold boots and arm bands like kales. Unlike kale, however, she wore two pink earrings on each ear, as oppose to kales hoops. Her hair was black and in a high ponytail, much like kale as well.

"WOOHOO! Now THIS is power!" The young saiyan shouted, ecstatic at the amount of pure energy coursing through her.

"Tch. As powerful as the supreme kai warned." Gogeta scoffed, looking at the girl and getting a read on her power, which was a little lower than his usual super saiyan 2. However, in his current state, she was quite a bit more powerful than he. What's more, she was even more powerful than the original timeline.

"Kale and Caulifla, huh...? I guess that makes me... Kefla!" She announced, deciding on the name she would be referred to by, for longer than she likely realized. Looking around, she found Gogeta, jumping up to his level, causing the male to stagger from the sudden movement. Even Kefla was shocked at her speed, adjusting to the new power she held.

"Hey! Gogeta! Hope your ready fro a real fight, cause im gonna crush you now!" Kefla stated, eager to test how far she could go.

"I'm ready when you are." The man responded, sliding into his fighting stance, before bursting into his super saiyan state, starting slow to test the female.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Kefla bellowed, charging up and dashing off at Gogeta, only to have her punch blocked and be thrown backwards. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Just because your stronger doesn't mean your test is over. You've still got to counter my martial arts while adjusting to your own power." The man before kelfa responded, taking the time to scan the area and try to find a way to use it against her.

"Grrr... Fine then! I'll just blast through your fancy moves and THEN I'll pulverize you!" She yelled, dashing back at Gogeta, who vanished before she could make contact. Before she could find the man, she felt a precise jab to her side, sending her flying through a couple of pillars, before a rock smashed into her. Pissed, Kefla burst out of the rock, slamming full force into Gogeta for using such dirty tactics.

Gogeta quickly recovered, leaping back at Kefla with his fist outstretched before bursting into super saiyan 2 for extra force. Kefla was hit with the blunt of the attack, but was able to slow herself down instead of flying farther, jumping up and kicking off a pillar, a ki blast in hand, throwing it at her opponent before smashing her fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She had little time to follow up, as Gogeta exploded into his super saiyan 3 state, throwing the girl away, before sending multiple ki blasts in her direction.

"Ha ha! That's better! Show me all of your power!" The small saiyan shouted, before ascending into her own super saiyan state, hair turning green and eyes turning blue, a greenish yellow aura surrounding her.

"If you think this is my full power, then you have more to learn than I thought." The male saiyans words came with a warning tone, telling Kefla not to push him past this state. The young girl, of course, ignored this.

"You mean that Ultra Instinct thing? You can do that?!" Keflas eyes lit up with excitement, hungry for a bigger challenge thanks to her saiyan biology.

"No. Not Ultra Instinct. There's one form beyond super saiyan 3, far more powerful and easier to control. This form is so powerful, It can be used to challenge the gods if its perfected." Gogeta explained, furthering the look of wonder in Keflas eyes.

"Well, what are ya waiting for, an invitation?! Show me! Show me!" Kefla demanded, pestering the older fighter to use his full power.

"...No." He responded, cold as ice as to further his point that he wouldn't be showing Kefla his ascended state. This merely infuriated the young fusion. How dare he! Does he think she can't handle it!?

"Aw come on! What kinda response is that?!" She yelled, trying to break the male. This, however, didn't work.

"Absolutely not." He responded again, making sure that Kefla completely understood he wouldn't be using it under any circumstances.

"Grrr... fine! Then I'll just hafta force it outa you!" The small girl cried, charging back at the male, catching him with a sucker punch to the stomach.

Gogeta reeled over in pain, barely recovering before a flurry of blows came flying at him, forcing him to desperately block the blows, but to no avail.

"Come on! Use your full power before its too late! Or are you scared!?" Kefla yelled, trying to get under the older saiyans skin, but with little result. Frustrated, Kefla struck her opponent to the ground, throwing a green blast after him, knocking him a couple extra feet. "That's it? I expected more... oh well."

To the small females surprise, Gogeta stood up, stumbling back before gaining his footing, barely staying conscious. Kefla got ready to charge again, but was stopped when an orange ki blast hit the saiyan in the side, sending him flying again. Looking up to who disturbed her fight with Gogeta, she was met with a figure she was waiting for. One she was hoping to get revenge for the poor saiyan who was standing back up after that blow.

"Gogeta of universe 7. Our last battle ended prematurely. I'll make sure you pay for the humiliation you gave me." The grey warrior said, staring at the stoic saiyan who had barely recovered from their last battle.

"Oy, you! Wait your turn!" Kefla spat at Jiren, hoping to get the message that she was fighting Gogeta through his thick skull. Sure, he was strong, but that still gave him no right to barge into their battle. The grey warrior simply ignored her and charged the injured saiyan who could only prepare for the pain he would feel, flying backwards into yet another rock formation, spitting up blood on impact. Unfortunately, Jiren wasn't done with him yet, as he was the focal point of yet another brutal strike from the Pride trooper, and another , and another. Soon, the poor man was at Keflas feet, having just taken a barrage of ki blasts from the pride trooper. Infuriated, Kefla got ready to charge the grey alien for attacking her prey like that. Who did he think he was?! Shockingly, the shell of a man at her feet stood again in front of her, stumbling to gain his footing, swaying and nearly falling over.

"Jeez, how durable are you?" Kefla gawked, amazed at the saiyans durability. It's like he didn't know how to stay down! Soon, he was charging Jiren again in a futile attempt to fight off the pride trooper. Jiren simply stepped aside from the saiyan, before giving him a swift chop to the neck, sending him to the ground, likely barely conscious. He then turned to Kefla, staring straight at her. Soon, he was in front of her, knocking the wind out of her, sending a barrage of blows to her core, slowly breaking the saiyan down. It didn't take long before she was at his feet as well, charging a ki blast to fire point blank and finish off the saiyan.

Witnessing this through half closed eyes, Gogeta felt a burning sensation building up inside of him. When Jiren began charging up his finishing ki blast, The heat exploded, enveloping the saiyan. Before he knew what was happening, he had Jirens arm in his hand, holding the blast away from Kefla, piercing silver eyes once again staring the pride trooper down, before the pride trooper was sent flying through the air, only to be met with a knee to the back, and an uppercut sending him flying upwards. Enraged, the pride trooper shot off at the saiyan, who met his offence with one of his own, exchanging blows before Jiren began over powering the saiyan, throwing him down into the ground. Gogeta responded to this with a familiar rainbow coloured strike to the pride troopers stomach, marking the beginning of his punisher drive. Strike after strike, blow after blow, Gogeta threw all of his aggression into his fists, which in turn threw that force directly into the pride trooper. Jiren, enraged, screeched as he sent ki blasts flying in all directions. When he looked around, he found that Gogeta was standing in front of Kefla, arms crossed to block any stray ki blasts, an orange aura enveloping his upper body. Jiren quickly gathered his ki, throwing it forward in a massive pillar of flame-like ki, fluctuating violently like an open flame. Gogeta quickly picked up Kefla, warping behind a rock with his Instant movement. Ensuring the small girl was safe, he warped back out to face the pride trooper, charging a blue ball of ki in front of him, waves of his ki pouring into the attack, as his body dodged the multiple beams that Jiren had created in response, which were quickly tracking Gogeta, who was jumping from pillar to pillar, desperately dodging for his life, as Jiren was definitely trying to kill him with that attack.

"Big Bang..." Gogeta chanted, voice gruff and course, his words begging the name of his signature blast. Jiren, seeing what the saiyan was doing, doubled his beams and the speed they travelled, hoping to eliminate the saiyan here and now. His attacks were futile, as the new challenge merely helped to sharpen Gogetas movements, Dodging expertly.

"Kame..." Gogetas voice once again rang through the world of void, marking his attack to be half charged, blue orb growing in size each second, draining the saiyan of what energy he had left. Jiren, now scared for how strong of a blast the saiyan had created, threw all of his beams at the saiyan, who had jumped in order to reach the pride trooper, His massive flame pillars enveloping the saiyan, swallowing him whole.

"NO!" A saiyan girl who had come out to watch the fight called, watching as her mentor was pulled into the massive blast Jiren had created. Scowling, the pride trooper kept his beam steady as to ensure the saiyan was dead. To his surprise, though, the saiyan burst through at the heart of the beam, Enveloped in a familiar orange aura protecting him from the blast in its entirety.

"HAAA!" Gogetas hair flew up, as his aura became more dense and his hair turned a solid sliver, a blood-curdling scream coming from deep within which was quickly followed by a cone of condensed energy, as the pride trooper was sent flying, the blue aura still surrounding him as he flew.

Falling slowly down, Gogeta fell out of his ascended state, purple electricity sparking around him, dispersing as quickly as it came, forcing the warrior to his knees, before he fell unconscious.

 **/**

 **Wow! This took a while! I am SO sorry about that! Turns out, I'm actually not good at thinking ahead! I know, I know, big shocker. But really, this last chapter will hopefully make up for the train wreck that was what one could call chapter 5. I'll just have to wait for the fluff. Now, you guys have probably already figured out that Gogeta can go super saiyan 4. This chapter made it pretty obvious. But why won't he use it? We'll just have to see...**


End file.
